Junior Odd Parents
by smx underground
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda are mentors for a new fairy WHat will this mean for timmy esecaly when he find out who the Fairy's god child is? TimmyxTrixe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first FOP fiction Enjoy

In Fairy world, Jorgen was announcing a new sub segment of the fairy godparent program, Junior Fairy God parents. This new Program would allow future godparents who just graduated from the academy to have veteran godparents as mentors as well as having there own godchildren For example, A Fairy is a mentor and already has a godchild The Junior godparent can have a different godchild. Jorgen was calling the last junior godparent to be assigned "RICO, you are the last puny fairy to be assigned a mentor Therefore, your mentors shall be, Cosmo and Wanda"

Cosmo was overjoyed to hear this so he took Wanda and took her to the stage "Yay, We get a student I can teach him all I know about being a godparent"

"SIT DOWN PUNY FARIES" Jorgen said, "Now, Rico these two fairies already have a God child do you want him or a different child"

"I would like a different godchild" Rico said a bit nervous

"Fine then this meeting is adjourned all junior fairies and mentors stay for assigning

Later...

Timmy Tuner was sitting on a bench eating a Peanut butter sandwich when Cosmo and Wanda poofed on his lunch box " Hey Timmy" They both said in unison

"Hi Cosmo, Hi Wanda what took you so long"

"Well we have to be mentors to a fairy student," Wanda said

"Cool Can I meet him" Timmy asked

"After he meets His God child" Wanda Said

"Meanwhile you can try asking Trixie Tang out on a date, make a wish to help you do it, but the wish goes horribly wrong and unwish it destroying the one chance to get her to treat you like your human" Cosmo said, Wanda was staring at him "What, to literal"

"No way, I am so done with Trixie, I am just going to the last part of school and going home" Timmy said

A/N: well this is the first chapter the next chapter will be a bit more interesting


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

"Okay class the last one to present his report is Mr. Turner" Mr. Crocker said not realizing Timmy was fast asleep

"Mr. Turner"

"..."

"MR. TURNER"

"AH! I DON'T HAVE FAIRIES" Timmy said

Just then the bell rang, Timmy was at his locker when Wanda said, "Hey Timmy look Trixie is coming with some kind of invitation"

"I told you guys I've given up on her, every time she starts to like me, Every time, Something Ruins it, I don't care if my love for her burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns, She's popular, I'm just "other" and I give up"

Trixie heard this; She came home, thinking about what Timmy said. Tears were welling up in her eyes. The fact is the popular kids were choosing kids to promote up the popularity ladder. Before Timmy gave his speech, she was going to promote him.

She went to her 2nd closet, the one where she kept all her Boy stuff and got out her Crimson Chin Fortune Teller "Oh Crimson Chin Fortune Teller What can I do for Timmy?" the fortune teller just said "Yes"

"Yes, that's stupid" Trixie said as she Threw the fortuneteller against the wall. Then it opened up and a magical dust came out of it reveling a fairy that had black hair ,Brown eyes, a Red short sleeve shirt, and Blue Shorts. "Hey Trixie, I'm Rico and I'm ..."The fairy said as flew back and Two search light s appeared "Your fairy godparent" He finished.

Trixie was dumb founded.

"So Trixie, What do you think?"

"Um... Fairy god parent"

"Yup, any wish your heart desires"

Trixie let out a girly squeal "Yay, I Have a Fairy I can't wait to tell Veronica"

"Woah, There missy , You can't be going around telling everyone that you have a Fairy, If you do I'll Just Go away forever" Rico said

"Oh, Well I guess it's better as a secret, I mean what if I wish for Boy stuff"

a call on Rico's wand came in Rico poofed a cell phone and answered it "Hello...Yeah Okay ...See Ya. Sorry Trixie I have to go"

"You're leaving me?" Trixie asked a bit sad

"No, No, Just For a little bit , Don't be sad, Um.. Here is a cell phone to call me for any wishes." He said as He poofed a cell phone and poofed away


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow Michel J. Fox Well I guess it's better than Jim Carry

In Timmy's room, Timmy was waiting for the new fairy "When is he going to get here," He asked

"In a while Sweetie" Wanda said Then as if on cue Rico appeared

"Hey guys, I Introduced My self to my god child" Rico said

"Great, Rico, This is Timmy our god child" Wanda said

"Hi Timmy, Look, guys, I really have to go, I need to See if My godchild is feeling alright she seemed sad when I left" and with that he poofed away

"Aww, He is so responsible," Wanda said and then Cosmo Poofed in and Look around "Aww, He left, I wanted him to play with Snowball," He said sadly

"Cosmo, no one wants to play with Snowball," Timmy said

The Next Day on the bus

"Ladies and gentlemen make way for the fabulous Trixie Tang" Timmy Said sarcastically along with the Bus driver as Trixie came up the isle and Looked at Timmy "Um...Hello Empty bus seat" She said

"Hello Popular girl who is out of my league" Timmy answered

Trixie got to the popular seat, Rico (Who was disguised as her backpack) said, "Wow, This is extravagant, why did you call that kid 'empty bus seat'"

Trixie sighed and said "When your popular you have rub it in every one's faces. I really don't like to do it"

Back at Timmy's seat, Wanda (also as a backpack and Cosmo as a wristband) looked up at Timmy "That was kind of mean Timmy" She said disapprovingly

"So she's been mean to me ever since we met"

At School lunch, Timmy was eating a Lobster he wished for When he noticed Trixie Whispering to her backpack "You know, Trixie has been acting weird lately" He said then a thought hit him like, like, Jimmy Neutron's Dog Randomly exploding. "Guys I wish you were binoculars" just like that Cosmo turned into a pair of binoculars and Timmy watched "Let's see, Crown on backpack, away from other kids, Whispering to backpack, Oh my Gosh, Trixie Tang has a FAIRY- GOD-PARENT. I am spending too much time with Crocker.


End file.
